


Vegetables

by thawrecka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Sometimes the vegetables want to eat each other, if you know what I mean, and I think you do.





	Vegetables

Everyone was ignoring them for the tomatoes, but plain and mousy broccoli just couldn't stop noticing that sexy broccoli at the end of the vegetable tray.

"Don't do it!" said the snow peas. "She's a killer!"

Maybe she was a killer. Maybe the sexy broccoli at the end of the vegetable tray liked to stab. But plain and mousy broccoli knew what her heart was telling her, and it was: this was the only vegetable she'd ever love.

**Author's Note:**

> So strange there isn't a tag for 'original female vegetable'. You'd think there'd be a lot more fic about broccoli.


End file.
